A mowing machine has a rotation blade attached to a front end of a power transmission shaft incorporated in an operation rod (main unit). A back end of the power transmission shaft is connected to an engine. The rotation power of the engine is transmitted to the rotation blade. The mowing machine has a throttle lever provided on a handle on the operation rod, and a wire extending from the throttle lever. The wire is connected to a throttle of the engine. The power transmission shaft is configured by connecting an output shaft on the main unit side to a rotation shaft on the engine side by way of a centrifugal clutch. When the output of the engine becomes greater than or equal to certain level, the output shaft and the rotation shaft are coupled by the centrifugal clutch, rotating the rotation blade. When the number of rotations of the output shaft becomes smaller than certain level, the output shaft and the rotation shaft are released by the centrifugal clutch, stopping the rotation blade.
If a structure for connection and separation is arranged between the operation rod and the engine, the operation rod and the engine can be separately packaged, stored, or transported when shipping from a factory. Since the sum of the individual occupying space of the operation rod and the engine is smaller than the occupying space of the mowing machine, it is advantageous in packaging, storage, or transportation.
For example, as in Patent Document 1, by arranging a structure for connection and separation, including a means for connection and separation for the power transmission shaft, between the operation rod and the engine of the mowing machine, the operation rod and the engine can be separated at the structure for connection and separation to reduce the necessary accommodation space in packaging, storage, or transportation when shipping from a factory.
Patent Document 1 does not particularly describe the throttle wire that connects the throttle lever and the engine. This is because the purpose is to accommodate the operation rod and the engine in the same packaging, and to make the arrangement of both parts free as long as the wire is not broken. As described above, it is preferable to completely separate the operation rod and the engine, which are freely connected and separated, so as to accommodate them in different packaging. Therefore, if the operation rod and the engine are freely connected and separated, the throttle wire also needs to be divided, and a structure for connection and separation including a means for connection and separation of the throttle wire becomes necessary. Similarly for a lead wire connecting a stop switch for stopping the engine and a stop circuit of the engine, a structure for connection and separation including the means for connection and separation of the lead wire becomes necessary.